Standard image sensors have a limited dynamic range of approximately 60 to 70 dB. However, the luminance dynamic range of the real world is much larger. Natural scenes often span a range of 90 dB and over. In order to capture the highlights and shadows simultaneously, high dynamic range (“HDR”) technologies have been used in image sensors to increase the captured dynamic range. One approach to HDR imaging is to initiate multiple exposures having different exposure periods with an array of image pixels. With different exposure/integration times or different sensitivities, one image sensor could initiate 2, 3, 4 or even more different exposures to generate an HDR image. However, capturing multiple exposures creates challenges to readout the multiple exposures in an acceptable time frame, especially in a video recording context. Therefore, improving readout architectures and techniques to improve readout throughput is desirable.